


The Moment It All Changed

by justamarshmallow



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1498078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justamarshmallow/pseuds/justamarshmallow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Set during 'Not Pictured'. Dick finds Mac in the hotel room.]</p>
<p>It doesn’t take long for them to realize that they’re all each other has now. The four survivors that Cassidy Casablancas had hurt the most, now they’d need each other more than ever. They may all be completely broken but they weren’t alone. That was something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moment It All Changed

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The usual. I don’t own Veronica Mars or any of its characters. But I sure wish I did!

Veronica had asked Dick where his brother was only fifteen minutes before; then he’d seen Logan run off with a panicked face. He could feel that something was wrong, he felt helpless, these things were going to keep happening and there wasn’t anything he could do to stop it. The look on Veronicas face when she had mentioned Beav was enough to worry him; but he wasn’t sure who he was worried for. 

Dick knew that his brother had a darkness to him; it was part of the reason he wasn’t as close to him as he’d once been. The ‘badass’ surfer would never admit it but he was terrified of what Cassidy was capable of. Terrified of Cassidy himself. It made him think back to when he’d first noticed something off about his little brother. Cass was eight, Dick use to hand feed a baby squirrel in the backyard once a day. He’d accidentally hit his little brother with a basketball the night before he found the baby squirrel bashed in with a rock. Cassidy gave him a sadistic grin that gave ten year old Dick the chills. Three years later Cassidy gave him the same smile just after the puppy Dick spent months begging their parents for ended up dead. Dick found Sally in his bed completely stiff after Dick had told their parents that Cassidy had quit little league. The puppy was strangled and Dick didn’t tell his parents because he was worried what the eleven year old would do next. 

Every time Dick or his friends played a prank on Cassidy or made fun of him he’d remind Dick of Sally. But Dick didn’t realize how far his little brother would go. Now, seeing the look on Veronicas face when she mentioned him he suddenly felt sick. He rushed towards the room he knew his brother had booked; he could hear sobs through the door. He didn’t think before busting down the door, he just did it, he saw her jump a little but she looked relieved when she saw him. He realized it was because he wasn’t his brother. His heart broke; she was wrapped up in the shower curtain with her hair still dripping wet. He instantly took off the blazer that was over one of his ridiculous and inappropriate tee shirts and wrapped it around her; she was so tiny that it went to her knees. 

“I’ll go get help..” he mumbled quietly, but before he could move away from her she clung to him. Still sobbing. 

“Don’t go. Please..” she was begging, her head buried in his chest for which he was thankful for because when he saw the pain in her eyes tears started falling from his. 

“I won’t.” he swore, arms instinctively wrapping around her as if he was trying to shield her from reality. When he glanced around the room it made him feel even worse; all of the blankets, sheets, and towels were gone. The phone had been ripped from the jack and thrown against the wall. Dick wanted to ask her what Cassidy had done but he wasn’t entirely sure he could handle finding out. 

He kept his arms protectively around her for what seemed like hours while she cried; in reality it was only maybe thirty minutes. That’s when Veronica and Logan came rushing in, Mac jumped a little in his arms and could barely look at her friend. Veronica started to cry as soon as she looked Dick in the eye, it confirmed what he needed to know without her even saying anything and tears began to fall down his face again. He hated himself more because a part of him was relieved that Beaver was dead. 

“Mac.. thank God” Veronica was sobbing as she wrapped her arms around her friend who pulled her closer but still didn’t let go of the male she clung to. Veronica silently understood, almost looking grateful that he was there and let her other arm wrap around Dick as well. He was completely shocked; it made him begin to cry harder. Logan excused himself for a few minutes and Dick heard the sound of him hitting the walls in the hallway. 

When he came back in the room ten minutes later the scene was pretty much the same, the three of them clinging to each other for dear life. He brought clothes with him, a sweatshirt and a pair of shorts because any of his pants would be way too long on her. Veronica took Mac into the bathroom to help her get dressed. By the time they come out Logan has filled Dick in on the details and he looks ashamed, Veronica can tell why. She doesn’t say anything, she just places a hand on his arm, silently letting him know she doesn’t blame him. 

“Veronica..” a voice from the door speaks, its Deputy Sacks. He doesn’t push any of them to answer questions, he simply ushers them out of the room and through the crowd, making sure to get out the back door so no reporters can hassle them. It’s more than any of them expected; usually the police in town were all about making a spectacle out of the suffering of teenagers. They had when Lilly died, when Aaron had been caught, when Cassidy had blown up the bus. Veronica instructs the deputy to take them back to her apartment, she doesn’t let anyone object. 

None of them wanted to go home. Mac calls her parents and tells them she’s okay, which only makes the other three realize that they basically have no family. They made the livingroom floor into a makeshift bed, the guys on both sides of them as if they were trying to protect them from the reality that was outside of the apartment door. Everyone stays silent aside from sniffling from their crying. Backup keeps moving from each teenager, licking the tears off their faces and trying to take the pain away if only for a moment or two. 

They’re all incredibly close to each other, hands linked and arms protectively placed around the others. It doesn’t take long for them to realize that they’re all each other has now. The four survivors that Cassidy Casablancas had hurt the most, now they’d need each other more than ever. They may all be completely broken but they weren’t alone. That was something.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Not my best, but just a little something I was thinking about. Can’t decide if I’m going to do a follow up or not.. and I didn’t mention if Keith died or survived for that reason only. Still, reviews are always great.


End file.
